hunterxhunterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Just Awake
thumb|Just Awake Just Awake es el primer ending de HunterxHunter 2011,realizado por Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. La versión completa se estrenó el 10 de enero, 2012. Personajes por orden de Aparición * Gon Freecss * Leorio Paradinight * Kurapika * Killua Zoldyck * Hanzo * Pokkle * Bodoro * Tonpa * Geretta * Gittarackur * Bourbon * Imori * Umori * Amori * Sommy * Todo * Ponzu * Nicole * Menchi * Buhara * Satotz * Isaac Netero * Ging Freecss * Hisoka Letras Romaji= Uso matteta mune no oto Yusubutte mo kikoenai Koboreochita messe Donna nichijou no yuutsu sae Tameiki mo desu ni mukau kyou no wo bokura LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THIS WORLD Tsuki hagi no kokoro wa yurete Nigetaida ko sobita shoki shoudo wa Yobisamashite hashiridase Tsumanai kedo motto Omou mama ni tsunagu youna Dakeda katae Wasurenaide OH MY LORD, IT'S GONE!! WHAT SHALL I DO? PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD WE AIM (FOR)? ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN REBUILD AND COMBINE ALL THE PIECES WE HAVE LOST TO BECOME ONE LIKE A PUZZLE TAKE IT ONE AT A TIME WHEN I STOPPED (A) RUSTED CHAIN TANGLED ME UP TYING MY BODY UNTO THE GROUND AS I SINK UNDERGROUND I CALL YOUR NAME WHAT CAN I DO TO SEE THE DAY LIGHT ONCE MORE? TEAR IT APART AND RIP IT OFF BREAK THE CHAIN NOW SINK DOWN OR SWIM UP FIGHT YOUR WAY THROUGH SEEK YOUR WAY OUT IF YOU CAN NOT, YOU ARE LEFT TO DROWN DEEP INSIDE CHAIN TANGLED ME HARDER, CHOCKING MY NECK Tsuyogatteta boku no koto Mimamotteta kimi wa iu Ima koko ni iru yo Itsumademo kienai omoi o Tsunagitomerareta shoki shoudo wo Yobisamashite hashiridase Ano hi no kodou wa Boku to kimi no naka no uchuu de hibiite iru yo MISERY IS NOTHING IT IS ALL UP TO YOUR THOUGHTS AND BELIEFS TO BRING IN SUCCESS WITHIN YOUR LIFE DON'T YOU COMPARE YOURSELF WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAT'S A WASTE OF PERSON YOU ARE SO WHY NOT BE HONEST TO YOUR EMOTION (Wasurenaide) ALL THE PROMISES MADE BETWEEN US BROKE IN PIECES (AND) TURNED INTO SAND LET'S ESCAPE FROM THIS COLORLESS WORLD TO FIND MYSELF AND TOMORROW (THAT) WE LIVE |-| Kanji= 重なってた胸の音 揺さぶっても聴こえない こぼれ落ちたピース こんな日常の憂鬱さえ ため息も出ずに無感情な僕ら Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world つぎはぎの心は不安定 洗い流された初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ 拙い言葉 思うままに繋ぐよ あの日の鼓動 忘れないで Oh my lord, it's gone!! What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped (a) rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck 強がってた僕のこと 見守ってた君は言う 今ここにいるよ いつまでも消えない思いを つなぎ止められた初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ あの日の鼓動は 僕と君の中の宇宙で響いているよ Misery is nothing It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion 忘れないで All the promises made between us Broke in pieces (and) turned into sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow (that) we live Videos TV thumb|300x300px|none Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Endings